


Those Who Falter and Those Who Fall

by singerofsimplesongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, post 10x02, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam notices there's something different in Dean's tone when he talks to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Falter and Those Who Fall

Cas has been sleeping for a few hours when Dean starts making a racket again. Sam rolls his eyes and pokes his head in on the sleeping angel to make sure Dean’s shouting hasn’t woken him. Cas is still in the same position he was when he stumbled onto the bed hours ago, so Sam is satisfied. 

He closes the door with a click and finds Hannah leaning against the wall, one eyebrow raised like a challenge. 

"I was checking to make sure he was still sleeping," Sam offers. 

Hannah just purses her lips and nods, her eyes focused on the floor. Sam has always known she doesn’t exactly think highly of the Winchesters. Her cold demeanor doesn’t surprise him. He turns from the doorway. 

"Keep an eye on him," he tosses over his shoulder. He doesn’t wait to hear an answer. Her responses have been mostly nonverbal since she stepped foot in the bunker and he doesn’t have time to piece her nods and eye-rolls together. 

Sam heads to the dungeon to check on Dean and fortify the warding. No one wants a repeat of what happened last time. Sam definitely doesn’t want Dean to go after Cas. Not in the state that the angel has found himself in. 

"Heya Sammy," Dean drawls the moment the bookcase moves aside. 

Sam doesn’t answer. It’s better that way. He busies himself checking the warding, and Dean babbles on about the next time he gets out. How he’s gonna burn the bunker to the ground with Sam inside. Sam just keeps going, trying to keep his breathing normal. He swallows down that uncomfortable feeling that tries to claw it’s way out of Sam’s throat every time he’s around Dean these days. 

They would cure him. Cas told Sam to wait until he got there and he had. Now they just needed to wait until Cas woke up. 

Sam is almost finished when he hears footsteps coming into the room. Dean must hear them too, because he breaks off from his rant about how quickly the books in the library would burn, and turns to face the newcomer. 

Sam watches Dean out of the corner of his eye as Cas steps into the doorway. Something flickers across the demon’s face and his smirk falls for just a moment. 

"Hello angel," he finally says. "Though not much of an angel anymore are you?"

"Hello Dean," Cas replies, his face carefully blank. 

"How long you got now? Couple days?"

Cas shakes his head sadly and looks over at Sam. 

"I just wanted to let you know I was awake. Hannah told me where you’d be."

Sam nods and Cas returns his gaze to Dean one more time before he shuffles out of the room. 

"See ya later Cas!" Dean calls. "Come visit me again. I always enjoy our chats." 

As Sam finishes the warding and moves the bookshelf back in place, Dean starts up his talk of burning the bunker again. After a few moments of ignoring his brother, Sam notices that something is different about Dean’s tone when he talks to Sam. Even when Dean was mocking Cas, some of the bite in his voice had faded. Dean may have buried his humanity under all his demonic bravado, but some of it seemed to creep back out when it came to Cas. 

Sam looks toward the doorway where Cas would have left from. Sam lets himself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Really all I want out of this season, since Dean is such a snarky ass demon, is for him to be sassing Sam super hard, and then Cas walks into the frame looking all sad and sick and Dean just kinda falters a little. Not too much. Like I just want his smirk to fall a little or his eyebrows to quirk up a little. That’s it. That’s all I want. Just a tiny touch of concern. Please writers. Please.


End file.
